


who shall inherit the earth?

by dropofrum (95echelon)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, i've slagged OFF on her and it's not pretty, look if you like dany you should stay away for your own peace of mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95echelon/pseuds/dropofrum
Summary: "She's running for President!""And this is a... problem?""YES!"





	who shall inherit the earth?

**Author's Note:**

> jon's like... a defense contractor, or a security consultant, or something. and everyone knows he's a targaryen.

TYRION:  
_[bursting into Jon's office]  
_ You can't let her run for President!

JON:  
_[flatly, one arm wrapped around Sansa's waist, who's currently perched in his lap and blushing rather prettily]  
_ Don't you _knock_.

SANSA:   
_[getting up from Jon's lap, with a polite smile, while she buttons up her shirt, and smooths down her pencil skirt]  
_ Hello Tyrion.

TYRION:   
_[flushed, uncomfortable]  
_....Senator Stark. What a... surprise.

SANSA:   
I'm sure it is. Sit, sit.

JON:  
_[to Sansa, irritated]  
_ This is _my_ office, and I'm-

SANSA:  
_[aside, to Jon]_  
Oh hush, Jon, you're not busy.  
_[raising her voice, and clapping her hands together]_  
Tyrion! Who are we talking about?

TYRION:  
_[bemused, but taking a seat in front of Jon's desk, while Sansa perches on the table's edge]_  
His aunt.

SANSA:  
Dany?

TYRION:  
Yes.

SANSA:  
_[incredulous]_  
She's running for... President.

TYRION:  
Yes.

SANSA:  
_[frowning, confused]_  
And this is a... problem?

TYRION:  
_[vehemently]_  
_Yes!_

SANSA:  
Why?

TYRION:  
She'll _win!_

JON:  
_[rolling his eyes]_  
You _can't_ be serious.

TYRION:  
_[sharply, glaring at both of them]_  
She's got the right name, the money to blow on a lengthy campaign, a _fantastic_ public image on both sides of the aisle, and she looks great kissing babies. Yes. I'm serious. She will win.

JON:  
_[still frowning, still confused]_  
Shouldn't you be... happier? Weren't you her publicist for half a decade? She owes that fantastic image to you, if I recall correctly.

TYRION:  
_[dryly]_  
Sure, I was. Yeah. Until I found out about her views on fascism.

SANSA:  
_[amused, to Jon, murmuring softly]_  
I think he wants you to ask, darling.

JON:  
_[muttering]_  
This sort of drama is why I left King's Landing, for fuck's sake. Fine. Fine.  
_[to Tyrion, scathingly sotto voce]_  
What are her views on fascism, Tyrion?

TYRION:  
_[even more dryly]_  
She doesn't like Mussolini.

JON:  
No one likes Mussolini. Mussolini was awful.

TYRION:  
_[drier than the fucking Sahara]_  
She doesn't like Mussolini because she thinks Europe's second worst dictator since the fucking _Renaissance_  was too _soft_.

JON:  
_[taken aback]_  
Ah.

TYRION:  
Yeah.

JON:  
She's running for President?

TYRION:  
You see the problem.

SANSA:  
_[sharing a worried glance with Jon]_  
We're beginning to. What do you want Jon to do, though?

TYRION:  
_[hopping out of his seat and gesturing wildly]_  
_Talk_ to her! She's his family, she might-

JON:  
_[snorting]_  
You're joking, right?

TYRION:  
I'm _desperate!_

JON:  
Looks that way. I'm not sure what I can do for you.

TYRION:  
_[sighs explosively, and settles back in his seat]_  
If we can't stop her from running, we can at least stop her from winning.

JON:  
I'm listening.

TYRION:  
We need to give her a competitor. A real competitor. Even if it isn't someone who can win, we need someone who can cut into her margin, who can question her. Who can bring out the real Daenerys. We'll need someone well-known, well-loved. Popular. The right face, the right name, the right bank account.

SANSA:  
_[grinning cheekily]_  
Someone who looks nice kissing babies?

TYRION:  
_[smiling, a little exhausted, as he slumps back into the chair]_  
That always helps.

JON:  
_[low, angrily]_  
I'm _not_ doing it. I _did_ my time, I paid my dues, I'm _not_ running, you can't make me-

TYRION:  
_[dismissive, impatient]_  
Don't be absurd. I don't want _you_ to run. The liberals would scream about misogyny from now till Judgement Day, and the conservatives still want you dead for letting girls into the Watch. You'd be a shit candidate, Snow, no offense.

JON:  
Charming as always, Lannister. So, what? Who do you want to pit against the fucking _Khaleesi?_

TYRION:  
_[grins, quick and fierce, and turns to Sansa]_  
_President Stark..._ It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this way back when, because i was bitter about the election. i'm still bitter, but at least colbert's doing his job beautifully so. eh. leave a kudo if you liked it!
> 
> ((YES. THIS ONE WAS MINE.))


End file.
